


Knitted

by rosegukk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Yongguk gives you an early holiday gift.





	Knitted

The steaming cup of cocoa he placed in your hands sent a languid wave of warmth through your skin. 

“Wait here,” Yongguk muttered against your forehead.

You lifted the muted gray cup to your lips and inhaled. The aroma of decadent chocolate spiced with cinnamon pushed the warmth all the way down to the tips of your toes. You curled them under the covers in delight when the first sip coated your tongue. 

Yongguk reappeared with two wrapped packages stacked in his arms. You watched him fidget with sudden shyness and it wasn’t from his lack of clothing. 

He shuffled his feet against the floorboards, scuffing his heal against a spot that didn’t exist. 

“I bought us something we can wear to the holiday party tomorrow night.”

“Oh?” You sat up straighter in the bed, intrigued by the prospect of an early gift. 

The mattress dipped as Yongguk’s weight joined yours. With your free hand, you lifted the covers and draped it over his lap. He placed one package on top of your thighs, lighter than you expected. 

“Open it,” he urged.

You shifted to set your mug on the nightstand and scooched over to nestle yourself against Yongguk’s side. He threaded his arm behind you, letting his fingers rest lightly against your side. He began to stoke soft lines onto your tender flesh as he waited for you to tear off the wrapping paper.

You hooked a finger under the edge of the golden paper and pulled carefully. A white box was revealed underneath and you looked up at Yongguk.

“Keep going,” he nodded.

The lid slid off easily and a gentle “oh” breezed from your lips. Sat neatly under tissue paper was a forest green knitted sweater. You held it up, eyes scanning over the what was printed over the front. The giggle escaped before you could even attempt to capture it. Glittering pom-pom balls and tinsel decorated the front in the shape of a tree. 

“Check out the sleeves.” Yongguk held out the end of the nearest one for your inspection. More gaudy tinsel encircled the wrists of the sleeves. “It lights up, too.” There is a small click and the sweater illuminates itself in a horrendous display of festive cheer.

“Oh, my god.” Your mouth cannot keep itself closed. “It’s so ugly. It’s perfect! What did you get?”

Yongguk opened his package quickly and pulled forth another monstrosity— firetruck red with a snowman stitched on the front. Upon a closer look, you realized that the snowman had the face of a dog—Tigger, to be exact. 

“I had these custom made. Mine even sings.” Yongguk fiddled with a small remote and the beginning notes of “Jingle Bells” filled the room. 

“They’re wonderful!” You pushed the covers from your torso and hurriedly pulled your sweater over your head. “It’s surprisingly soft,” you commented, adjusting the fabric down your stomach. 

“I didn’t want us to be miserable and itchy all night,” Yongguk said, muffled under his own sweater. 

You plant a kiss on Yongguk’s cheek just as his head popped through the sweater. “Thank you.”

Yongguk smiled, a slow, bashful stretch of his lips. He can’t find the words to say, so instead, he pulled you flush against his chest and slid your bodies down under the covers once again. You lie there, entwined and knitted together with the man who knew the smaller ways to your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡


End file.
